


Goodnight Kisses

by MishaPadackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaPadackles/pseuds/MishaPadackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to write a fluffy short piece, and it's very lovey and there's lots of kisses.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a fluffy short piece, and it's very lovey and there's lots of kisses.

Dean and Cas walked into the bunker, heading straight for Dean’s room, exhausted. They had had non-stop hunts lately, most of which they did alone while Sam took smaller hunts by himself. Not that Sam minded. Now that Cas was human and Dean finally worked up the nerve to ask him out, all they did was touch each other.  
“I’ve got to take a vacation.” Dean said as they walked in his room while taking off his jacket. Cas followed his lead and took his trench coat off and walked over to his side of the bed, removing his suit jacket.  
“I agree.” Cas yawned out.  
They finished getting undressed down to their boxers before climbing into bed next to each other.  
“Come here.” Dean smiled at Cas as he moved against Dean, facing him, green eyes looking into blue ones.   
Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him close, kissing his forehead, and trailed his kisses down his temple, to cheek, and across his jawline before pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. Cas lay there with his eyes closed, loving the feeling of Dean’s lips against his skin, feeling his worries and stress wash away with each kiss. He moved to bury his face into Dean’s neck, kissing his collarbone and neck gently as he did so.   
Cas moved his kisses to Dean’s jawline, kissing his lips before whispering ‘goodnight’ and moving his face back to Dean’s neck. Dean leaned his head against Cas’, closing his eyes, running his hand through Cas’ hair and down his back until their breath matched each other’s until they fell asleep, worries washed away.


End file.
